


Of Myths & Monsters

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Origin Myths, Short One Shot, Sirens, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Over time myths of the gems feats became a little, shall we say.. Misunderstood?.. The tale of Jasper the hero and Lapis the evil Siren.





	Of Myths & Monsters

Some people called her a Sea Witch, a Water Goddess, or the Queen of the siren's. Some even thought she was Blue Diamond. Regardless of her name, everyone knew she was the vengeful beast that had escaped her enchanted prison of old. 

That at the snap of her delicate blue fingers, all of the Earth's mighty oceans would be gone and could turn beaches to deserts. Once thriving lake side city's into desolate wastelands. Wetlands into dust storms. 

Other's thought even humans could be bended to her will. The H2O in their bodies were at her command, and there was nothing that could be done to stop her or her water crafted soldiers. 

One gem thought she could make it end, that she understood the siren more then any other gem could. 

Jasper, the perfect quartz, the warrior and corrupted beast tamer stalked into the ocean. 

It wasn't hard to hunt down the water goddess. She sang songs of bottled up fury, of a home in the heavens she could no longer go, and she sang the sweet sickening melodies of fake promises and fusion. 

"Look what they've done to you. You're a monster."

The empty eyes of Lapis turned to her. The song she sang never dying from her lips and snake like water chains slivered toward her direction. 

Jasper beat her fists and helmet against the chains. Splashing about the droplets, until they retook their form. 

"Lapis! Stop! I'm the only one who can handle you're type of power!"

Lapis's song stopped, mirrored eyes reflected back at her. She suddenly laughed, taking Jasper by surprise. A chain wrapped around her wrist and Jasper pulled back instinctly. 

"You really think so?" Lapis's head lowered and she whispered menacinglessly. "Why dont we find out?" 

Jasper became ensnared at all sides in the chains. Her body crushed as they tightened and constricted around her forum like a cobra. Pulling her into the mouth of death that once again sang the song of cursed, unstable fusion. The blue slender body that dances in her self made prison of chains. 

Jasper's eyes became hard. "I'm the only one that can. I'm the only one that knows her." She whispered to herself, and as the dance completed and Jasper found herself drowning. The chains pulling her down, Jasper continued to believe she was the only one that could put up with her raw power. 

She knew she was lying to herself.

Legend says the mighty warrior Jasper destroyed the blue beast that fated day.. Humans sang her praise, prayed and longed for her blessed return. 

Strangely, the mysterious orange warrior never returned, even when needed most. Even as a worse towering, green titan awoken from her slumber and took the witches place.


End file.
